


лови

by gallyanim



Category: Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Musicians, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: херён определяют исключительно через виолончель, ынён не определяют никак
Relationships: Jo Hyeryung | Kisum/Kim Eunyoung | Cheetah
Kudos: 2





	лови

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: когда ты думаешь, что дальше дизайнеров падать некуда, появляются тетки-рэпперы(ц)  
> первый фемслеш эва, юху! между прочим, еще лет в 14 собиралась и не собралась.
> 
> Примечания:  
> лера массква - лови  
> джордж гершвин - the man i love

херён почти пятнадцать, когда она узнает про ынён. они не знакомятся, это не назвать встречей, и конечно, тут нельзя сказать, что херён узнает саму ынён. возможно ли вообще узнать ынён.

просто херён переходит дорогу из обычной школы в музыкальную - до нее как раз ровно дорога и пара кварталов вглубь домов по той стороне, волочит на себе виолончель и случайно видит, как ынён сбивает машина. на тот момент это, конечно, не ынён, а просто немножко пошатывающаяся девушка постарше, с короткой стрижкой и с руками в карманах. ужасно не похожа на саму херён.

машина стукается об нее, и херён смотрит все происходящее как в замедленной съемке, долго-долго стоя около тротуара и не шевелясь.

\- ким ынён, стой! - кричит кто-то слишком поздно сбоку, и вот так херён узнает ее имя. ынён вполне себе живая, но у нее кровоподтек прямо с той стороны косо обрезанной челки, которую лучше всего видно херён, и она, кажется, вообще не может сама дойти до прилетевшей уже скорой.

еще бы скорая не успела, все же шло так медленно. а вот херён к началу занятия - не успевает.

***

двадцатилетняя херён водит смычком с закрытыми глазами, уже не чувствуя свой локоть, и у нее в мире больше ничего нет, кроме протяжно ноющих низким тоном звуков, которые она сама же в мир и приводит. каждый день, с утра до вечера, потому что иначе ни в один университетский оркестр не попасть.

\- ошиблась, - говорит руководитель, поджимая губы. - слишком много думаешь о том, какая ты сама красивая. думай о том, что красивой должна быть твоя музыка.

херён смотрит на себя в окне автобуса, пока едет домой, потом разглядывает себя же в грязной луже, где очень сложно понять, в каком месте заканчивается грязь, отступает темнота и начинается херён, и удивленно думает - красивая? где? как? правда, что ли?

\- закурить не будет, - спрашивают у нее откуда-то со стороны темного неба, и это внезапно ынён. все еще коротко стриженая, все еще руки в карманы, только на ногах, несмотря на травму, стоит чуть ли не крепче, чем херён стояла когда бы то ни было за всю свою жизнь, и кровоподтека уродливого уже, конечно, нет.

херён распахивает глаза широко, медленно мотает головой и отвечает:

\- я не курю.

ынён внимательно вглядывается в нее и чуть хрипловато смеется в ответ:

\- ах да, точно, ты же девочка с футляром.

херён продолжает до ужаса растерянно таращиться, пока ынён не кивает на виолончель:

\- тут небось во всей округе только ты и знаешь, как она вообще выглядит. сложно не запомнить.

\- тебя тоже, - выпаливает херён.

ынён смеется опять. на футляр от виолончели шлепаются грязные брызги, когда она размашисто ступает в лужу, уходя искать того, кто ей все-таки подкинет сигарету, и херён опять чувствует все ту же зачарованность, что и в момент аварии - только теперь это уже просто про ынён, про ее неаакуратную походку и гладкие волосы.

\- я боялась, ты не сможешь ходить, - вполголоса говорит херён ей вслед. тяжелая виолончель слегка качается в руках, почти так же, как оборачивающаяся ынён. ынён делает несколько пружинистых шагов спиной вперед, небрежно пожимая плечами:

\- ходить легко. спать иногда не могу, да, а ходить-то быстро начала.

она разворачивается обратно, растворяясь в домах и темноте одновременно, как будто где-то в густой черноте с несветящими фонарями открывается портал, откуда ынён внезапно выходит и так же внезапно уходит, а херён остается сжимать ладонями футляр.

сейчас она почти что любит виолончель, так давно ставшую практически неотъемлемой частью самой херён, что любить ее казалось таким же абсурдом, как любить свои ступни или ладони. вся округа правда знала херён из-за виолончели, ничего удивительного в том не было - все годами наблюдали, как девочка таскает футляр больше нее самой, потом равняется с этим футляром, а потом все-таки упрямо вырастает выше него. все знали, и даже ынён знала, и вот это уже было удивительно - то, что ынён тут такая же, как все самые обыкновенные люди вокруг. во всем остальном же нет.

***

у ынён есть своя компания - кто-то оттуда и кричал ей тогда про ким ынён, стой. не слишком большая, не слишком маленькая, слишком разношерстная и слишком "неподходящее знакомство", как конечно сказала бы мама херён. они же точно курят, наверняка пьют и вполне вероятно даже - тут мама перешла бы на шепот и округлила глаза - употребляют травку. мама бы точно сказала именно "употребляют", выражая свою особую брезгливость, для которой в этом случае просто "курят" не хватило бы. может быть, она даже и говорила так, херён уже не особо помнит. все равно ее совершенно не интересует эта компания, она даже не отличает никого из них в лицо, просто есть ынён и есть прочие. и ее взгляд схватывает только ынён, зато - каждый раз, когда херён проходит мимо, сутулясь от тяжелой виолончели.

ынён замечает, ынён всегда замечает и всегда подмигивает.

может быть, думает херён, втаскивая виолончель в автобус и краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как ынён обнимает кого-то из своих очень близких, наверное, людей, может быть, это все неспроста. то, что она так долго ынён помнит, то, что единственное, в чем ынён похожа на остальных в округе, это знание про херён и футляр, то, что ынён отвлекается от своей компании и подмигивает.

конечно, сама ынён безусловно курит - херён ли не знать, раз их первый диалог и был про то самое, скорее всего пьет - не зря же тогда ее так пошатывало на дороге, но у нее херён даже взяла бы травки сама, потому что абсолютно точно ынён все это не определяет. слишком мелко.

***

херён цельные двадцать два, когда она вторая виолончель лучшего оркестра факультета с перспективами стать первой, и жизнь изо дня в день одинаковая, где меняются только мелодии и цвет лака на коротких ногтях. у ынён всегда были длинные, какие-нибудь вычурные, и херён всегда не то что завидовала, нет, она вообще редко что-то подобное испытывала, но скорее ей просто было интересно, как это, когда ногти длинные и с какими-нибудь наклейками. или стразами даже.

впрочем, ни ынён, ни ее ногтей херён не видела уже сколько-то месяцев, на факультете у всех девушек ногти ничем не отличались от ее собственных, а на улице или в автобусе херён привыкла не замечать людей. они слишком часто замечали ее сами, задавая вопросы про виолончель, а иногда ругаясь на размеры футляра.

в тот день, когда ынён оказывается ровно напротив двери автобуса, из которой херён выталкивает виолончель, а потом спрыгивает сама, у херён гершвин в голове и мятный лак на ногтях.

ынён стоит, прислонившись к столбику остановки, и какие ногти у нее, пока не видно, потому что руки опять спрятаны в карманы, зато херён хорошо видит крошечный шрам под правым глазом, появившийся именно за те месяцы отсутствия.

\- хей, - кивает ынён. - это неправильно, что я все еще не знаю, как тебя зовут, тебе не кажется?

\- чо херён, - отвечает херён, и ынён легко выгибается, плотно упирается локтями в столб, потягиваясь, и долго тянет "херёнааа". чересчур длинная конечная гласная смешивается с музыкой в голове херён и постепенно истончается в густом летнем воздухе, таком, который бывает, когда дождя слишком долго не было, но уже пора, уже скоро будет, как только соберется с силами.

у херён бегут мурашки, ей до ужаса хочется спросить, где ынён пропадала, откуда взялся шрам и еще миллион вопросов, и наверное, ей можно, ведь не зря же ынён ждала тут явно именно ее, нарочно ее, но решиться на все вопросы так же сложно, как тому самому дождю - решиться хлынуть.

\- мне тебя не хватало, - говорит вместо нее ынён. она достает из карманов зажигалку вместе с тонкой сигаретой и прикуривает, осторожно выпуская ровные кольца ярко накрашенными губами. херён следит за кольцами внимательно, провожая их до границы света фонаря, наконец-то починенного фонаря, который не работал чуть ли не все время с их первого разговора до сейчас.

\- где не хватало? - спрашивает херён, и ынён обыденно отвечает:

\- в перу.

***

для херён перу - это почти как на марсе. их оркестр обещали вывезти куда-то в европу на конкурс через год или два, и родители не один раз возили ее в японию и на филиппины, и херён даже может найти перу на карте, не путая его с боливией, но ей бы все равно никогда не пришло в голову, что в перу можно поехать. даже то, что ынён ее там, в марсианском перу, не хватало, кажется менее странным, чем сам факт поездки туда.

у ынён как будто бы все еще есть компания, у херён как будто бы по-прежнему нет ничего, кроме виолончели, но очень медленно и хрупко все идет к тому, что они обе друг у друга тоже есть. вечерами на автобусной остановке, днем в выходные в саду около бывшей музыкальной школы херён, в каких-то совсем случайных и простых местах, которые становятся для херён особенными, когда там возникает ынён. они никогда не договариваются, да и не могут этого сделать - ынён ее телефон не спрашивает, а сама херён не знает, уместно ли будет сказать.

это не похоже на очень простую и легкую дружбу с девочками из обычной школы, не похоже на веселое соперничество с девочками из музыкальной, и уж точно не похоже на нейтральную доброжелательность в университете. херён пытается сравнить и с потайными свиданиями с первыми ее мальчишками, которые ее мама умудрялась не одобрять, даже не зная, что они в жизни херён есть, но тоже не то. ынён не несет чушь, не болтает бесконечно о себе, хотя ей наверняка есть что рассказать больше, чем всем мальчишкам и подружкам херён вместе взятым, но она больше молчит или спрашивает. не то, все не то.

если оно на что-то и похоже, то на какую-то загадочную игру, правила которой херён узнает постепенно и отчасти сама сочиняет. еще б можно было понять, есть ли у этой игры финал или вся суть - только в процессе.

***

\- откуда это у тебя? - наконец решается херён однажды и даже протягивает ладонь, проводя кончиками пальцев по маленькому шраму под глазом ынён. ынён смотрит внимательно, прямо в глаза, как будто гипнотизируя, а херён невольно думает, или пожалуй скорее чувствует, чем думает, что ее этот гипноз забрал уже давным-давно.

\- что-то вроде аварии опять, - улыбается уголками губ ынён. - один камушек неудачно отлетел.

\- почему с тобой все время такое происходит, - раздумчиво говорит херён. для нее вопрос этот риторический, она не ждет ответа, потому что его не может существовать вообще никак и никогда, но ынён легко переигрывает любое никак и никогда.

\- это все общая неустроенность, - пожимает она плечами. - ну сложные судьбы всякие, знаешь?

херён не знает. сложные судьбы чем-то сродни длинным ногтям с украшениями и поездкам в перу - не про нее и не для нее, где-то в параллельной вселенной. может быть, именно в той, где курят, пьют и травка. у херён нет многих судеб, у нее всегда одна и всегда простая, какие там сложности, когда по сути вся судьба умещается в высокий черный футляр.

\- поиграй мне, - вдруг говорит ынён, и херён мгновенно смущается, краснея:

\- прямо здесь?

\- а что? - щурится ынён, обводя глазами спрятанный за самым обыкновенным комбини закуток с комком проводов над головой и обламывающимися ступеньками сбоку. виолончель стоит прислоненная к стене того самого комбини, и херён трогает ее нерешительно. репетиции сегодня закончились рано, обычно она играла каждый день куда больше, но почему-то добирать норму, водя по струнам смычком специально для ынён, кажется одновременно слишком правильным и неправильным.

херён очень долго размышляет, выпадая из реальности, а потом возвращается в нее тем, что ынён легко проводит рукой по ее волосам перед тем, как уйти, и бросает мимо:

\- в другой раз тогда?

***

в другой раз херён выигрывает государственный конкурс, и это значит миллион возможностей, но все эти возможности все равно остаются в рамках ее простой и безусловной судьбы, катящейся по выбранной давным-давно дороге без каких-либо поворотов. ей все говорят, что она лучшая виолончель страны, и такая формула поздравлений при всей привычности звучит немножко странно, потому что херён не чувствует себя виолончелью, она чувствует себя чо херён, но всем ожидаемо на это все равно. зато у херён очень красивое длинное платье.

\- ты красивая, - так и говорит ей ынён, встречая херён на сей раз не из автобуса, а из такси - в автобус ей в таком платье садиться не позволили сразу все от руководителя до прочих конкурсанток. на что херён сначала так же бездумно, как и впервые, отвечает:

\- ты тоже.

а ынён тоже так же, как и тогда, смеется. она правда красивая, херён знает это с самого начала, особенно когда у нее круглые большие кольца в ушах и глаза густо выведены черным. а впрочем, херён наверное никогда и не видела, какая ынён без любой косметики вообще.

я выиграла конкурс, рассказывает херён, обнимаясь с виолончелью, и ынён вдруг порывисто обнимает их обеих, негромко говоря херён на ухо:

\- потому что моя девочка молодец.

и у херён внутри связывается все от самого начала, когда она не смогла отвести взгляд от аварии, до нынешнего момента, когда ей так не нравится, что ынён быстро отпускает ее.

но может быть она просто благодарна ынён за то, что та единственная поздравила ее лично, не упоминая виолончель.

***

мир ким ынён цветистый и причудливый, в нем уживается миллион путей, пройденных до конца, начатых и брошенных, еще неизведанных и едва начинающих проявляться. ынён немножко рассказывает, как она танцевала, чуть больше - про то, как волонтерила археологом в перу, неохотно упоминает работу у каких-то модельеров, и для херён оно все кажется крупными мазками одной картины, хотя ее мама наверняка сказала бы, что это прожигание жизни.

может быть, если твердо верить, что жизнь одна - то мама будет права, но ким ынён ведет себя, как будто бы жизней у нее не меньше, чем у кошки.

\- а что будет потом? - спрашивает херён, обнимая свои коленки на скамейке в сквере рядом с домом. ей уже слишком много лет, чтобы сидеть на скамейках с ногами, но ынён еще больше, и она спокойно сидит где хочется, так что херён берет с нее пример.

\- что-нибудь совсем другое? - ынён наклоняет голову в ее сторону. - я же не выбираю. оно само случается.

\- а у меня одна дорога, - тихо отвечает херён и стандартным жестом гладит блестящий бок футляра с виолончелью. - но это ведь тоже хорошо?

\- если нравится, - ынён тоже протягивает свою ладонь к футляру. - а тебе нравится.

херён кивает. как бы оно все ни было, она любит виолончель, и музыку любит, и даже оркестр любит, хоть там и мало кто что-то понимает правильно.

\- поиграй мне, - повторяет ынён свою застарелую просьбу. херён с сомнением разглядывает виолончель, но все же слезает со скамьи и даже не обуваясь раскрывает футляр, вытаскивает смычок, стараясь не ежиться под пристальным взглядом ынён, запоминающей каждое ее движение, и таки играет. первое, что пришло в голову, то, что специально для виолончели было придумано, то, что она когда-то не верила, что выучит, а потом выучила покрепче многих других произведений.

\- про что это? - с полуулыбкой спрашивает ынён потом, и херён знает, что она знает и так.

\- про любовь, - отвечает она очевидное. про тебя, и плевать на название. все равно про тебя.

***

херён не удивляется, когда ынён целует ее все на той же их остановке. она не удивляется тому, что ей это смертельно нравится, больше, чем когда-либо, больше, чем с кем-либо, и она вообще не представляет, что надо делать, только интуитивно сжимает бедра ынён своими и с парадоксальной счастливой жалобностью всхлипывает, когда как всегда яркие, четко очерченные губы ынён прикусывают кожу на изгибе ее шеи.

херён не удивляется, потому что с самого начала, с того, как из-за совсем неизвестной ей ким ынён она впервые опоздала в музыкальную школу, она ждет, когда же с ней что-то произойдет само и просто так.

оно происходит, и оно так хорошо, что херён наконец-то понимает, почему самые лучшие и самые невыучиваемые произведения - про ту самую любовь.


End file.
